1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved sock construction and is more particularly concerned with a triple roll, layered top sock and process of producing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, socks have been knitted using circular knitting machines in which the top has been formed using elastic yarn. Socks have also been produced in which the top is rolled to provide more than one rolled increment. Such prior art construction, however, does not employ the knitting techniques of the present invention or provide a sock which can be readily and inexpensively produced, using a single cylinder circular knitting machine.